


we belong to each other

by orphan_account



Series: taekai - abo verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Romance, jongin is omega, taemin is alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin had always wished to be Taemin's omega and he was sure that Taemin had always wished to be his Alpha no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we belong to each other

**Author's Note:**

> so this plot was given to me by Sarah([citadella101](http://archiveofourown.org/users/citadella101)) as prompt and I played around with it, so i hope you'll enjoy it! there would be more parts in this verse too :))
> 
> warnings for: typos, grammar mistakes and probably something i'm missing now

Jongin was five when he first met a kid named Lee Taemin, living two houses away from him, pretty face and messy hair, smiling widely at Jongin, blinking rapidly and bowing deeply while introducing himself to Jongin. Jongin's parents, both of them right next to him, on both of his sides, chuckled at the excited child in front of them and introduced themselves, asking Taemin if he wished to come with them and enjoy an afternoon tea with them. Taemin, blinking again, shook his head and then spoke with overly high pitched voice that he couldn't enjoy their company, because he had other plans. Jongin's parents were happy to see a child as polite and sweet as Taemin, while all Jongin was thinking about is that he could finally have a close friend.

Their meetings soon grew to be very frequent especially because Jongin's mother had gotten very close with Taemin's, only a week after they moved into the neighborhood and Jongin's mother was sharing all kinds of stories. Jongin was too occupied with Taemin and his collections of toys, from plushies to all kinds of cars, small figures of superheroes and many small very colorful books with stories which Jongin still couldn't read easily. Taemin acting as the slightly older from both, had spent a lot of time slowly reading every word and let out small noises as background effects of what he just read.

Jongin liked how Taemin's mouth moved and how he kept on blinking. He looked like a kitten, and Jongin wanted to poke Taemin's nose. He believed that Taemin had always seemed cute and sweet, no matter what. Also later he had heard how their mothers spoke that they both could be brothers or twins at times when they were staying close to each other, or when they pouted. 'You're like small fluffy buns when you pout like this!' Taemin's mother had squeaked delightedly when she realized how both of them were sulking, holding hands. They had been denied milk, especially banana milk. Taemin was close to crying, but Jongin had promised he'll give him banana at least!

Around that time their relationship had progressed to best friends who had spent every second together, sharing stories, sharing toys, bed even. Their parents were more than happy about their friendship, because it was not easy to make Jongin laugh so much and be open with stranger, neither was it easy for Taemin to be so open and sharing his things as he was doing now with Jongin on daily basis.

 

 

Jongin was nine when he heard his father whispering how he was worried about Jongin and his future choices, since Jongin was an omega and he wished the best for his son. _'Don't worry, daddy!'_ Jongin had run into the room jumping on his father's lap. Then he circled his arms around his father, giving him a kiss on the cheek. _'Taemin will be my alpha!'_ he finished excitedly and his parents laughed, patting his head with fond smiles.

When Jongin went to Taemin's house later, playing with the new bear plush Taemin had won from a game at school, Jongin casually leaned down and kissed Taemin's cheek just like he did to his father earlier and smiled widely to Taemin.

"You'll be my Alpha, right?" Jongin asked then and Taemin giggled kissing Jongin's cheek back, nodding with great force, Jongin thought Taemin's head would jump away, or be permanently damaged. Still he thought that Taemin was still handsome, _'because pretty isn't the right way to say to a boy, no matter how much he suits the word, Jongin!'_ as his mother had told him some time ago.

"I will forever be your Alpha!" Taemin pushed Jongin back and both started to wrestle on the ground because after all, Jongin wished to show that he might be younger but he was stronger than Taemin.

Jongin was thirteen when he realized that the relationship between omega and alpha wasn't as simple as he thought before. He had always imagined that being forever with Taemin would forever be like the thing they had now. Going to each other's houses, sharing cookies and milk, playing with toys, arguing about whose bedroom was better or whose bed was more comfortable or that they could share their clothes. 

Jongin didn't think that they had to share something more than this, nothing near kisses or touches, or cuddles or anything more affectionate than pat on the shoulder, half hug and probably messing each other's hairs. Taemin's hair had always been so soft and fluffy, Jongin had the habit to play with his hair before they wake up for school after sleep-over at one of their houses.

But the people who walked into his classroom, doctors from the local hospital, had explained that soon their bodies would change, especially the omegas and they would get something called a heat which comes twice in a year. They had explained that it's the omega's choice when they would mate sometimes, but most of the time they can react to the alpha's or beta's touch without deep thinking and later they can regret the choice. They spoke about the reactions the omega could get, feel his skin as if it's burning, overly heated emotions, possible aggression, sometimes they would cry or be overly excited. Their sexual needs would be stronger and so on.

They spoke about other things too, especially about how omega's body could changed with the years, gender, sexual activity, how their bodies would feel dejected, their hormones would change depending on this emotion too, how they would let out _'a pleasant smell for the others'_ with different possible meanings, but Jongin had stopped listening.

He knew he could ask his own mother, who was in fact omega too, but what he thought of was about Taemin and wondered if his friend knew about these things. He could say that Taemin was open with him with many topics but he still hold some of his thoughts to himself, just like Jongin had been doing for long time, so it wasn't surprise that maybe Taemin had heard about these changes too.

So the moment the school was over and Taemin had texted him that his mother wanted him to go home right away so Jongin had to visit him, the latter did this without thinking much and only thought of the possible vanilla cake Taemin's mother was making every Monday and he was more than excited to grab couple of pieces and shove them in his mouth as he had always been doing.

Taemin was the one who opened the door for him with wide smile and shining eyes, he must have been excited for something because he didn't even bother to greet Jongin and just put his arm on the younger's shoulders and pull him inside, right away bringing him to the kitchen. The pleasant smell which surrounded them the moment Jongin step into the kitchen, made his stomach to let out a load groan and Jongin felt his mouth to water.

"My mom just finished the cake, so we have to wait for a while and she said we can have all of it, since she had done another one earlier today for some guests." Taemin explained excitedly and pulled one of the table's chairs they had in the kitchen and started to stare at the cake. Jongin could swear that Taemin's eyes were shining.

"It won't get better sooner if you look at it." Jongin commented while he took his place opposite of Taemin and stared at the sweetness in front of him. He was actually really excited about eating the cake, it wasn't too sweet too, just perfect for his taste.

"But still, it's good to look at." Taemin said with predator like eyes, licking his lips and let out aloud witch laughter, making Jongin chuckle and shake his head. "So what is it? When you texted me you left the smiley, so speak up."

Probably the only thing Jongin kind of disliked was that Taemin knew him too well. He knew something was on Jongin's mind only when Jongin sighed, or when he took different road home. Sometimes Taemin knew Jongin didn't feel right only when he was sitting calmly next to him or playing games. And sometimes Jongin wished that Taemin knew less, because it was hard to explain. Especially when Jongin knew he didn't have the heart to lie to Taemin.

"We had some doctors in our class today and they spoke about heats, the ones I'll have soon." Jongin spoke fast and stared down at the table instead of looking at Taemin. He suddenly felt embarrassed about this topic, it seemed too intimate and he didn't think Taemin and he were so close, yet.

"So what's so bad about it?" Taemin asked and yawned, making Jongin frown.

"Don't you think this would change things between us?" Jongin didn't know what he should take from this. Probably he should be happy that Taemin didn't think much of it, but in the same time, he felt slightly uneasy.

"Not if we let it come between us, I mean, come on, you're my omega, I'm your alpha, why should things change between us anyways?" Taemin stood up and took out two glasses and put on banana milk into both. Giving one to Jongin, he sat down again, looking as if he was in deep thoughts. "Probably, we will get more...how older people call this, ah, yeah, intimate, but otherwise we won't change anything. I don't think the years of friendship should change only because we might have sex."

"Then would you take advantage of me?" Jongin asked, he had remembered the words of the female doctor, how sometimes certain alpha loved to play with the omega for the pleasure only. Jongin didn't doubt Taemin, he knew he wouldn't be betrayed like this, but his inner self wanted reassurance.

"Why would I do something like this to you or anyone, especially you?" this time Taemin was the one frowning and Jongin chuckled. He was thinking too much of it. Taemin wasn't this type of person.

"Nah, it doesn't matter, anyways, I think the cake is done." Jongin commented and tasted from the frosting on the top of the cake.

Taemin groaned and slapped his hand away, giving playful glare at Jongin and turned the other way to take out plates and forks. Jongin went to take the knife with which they would cut the cake and both of them enjoyed the afternoon with a lot of cake and comedy movies. Jongin didn't bother to think much of it, especially not when he had Taemin's head on his shoulder. He was too comfortable to worry about anything anymore. He was comfortable, he was safe.

 

 

Jongin was fifteen when he was in the same class with Taemin, apparently they would be the same class now until they graduate. Taemin was the big fish as some called him, the cool guy, the beautiful and lovely soul everyone in class crushed on and the one of the few alphas in the class. Jongin had not missed how some of the omegas in the class started to look for candidate for a mate and he didn't miss that many had eyes on Taemin.

What annoyed Jongin was that Taemin did nothing to show that he might belong to someone else, someone with the name Kim Jongin, neither was he stopping the affectionate touches with other people and Jongin wondered that maybe their promise was broken. They had never spoken about this when they grew older and Jongin was the first one who would speak about it. Taemin had never mentioned it alone although he never denied it either.

However, Jongin was one of the first to get his heat right in the middle of class, he didn't know what was happening when suddenly the pain in his stomach started and he felt overly warm. He sighed with relief when Taemin was the first to react, before someone to tease Jongin, the teacher was too shocked to react, she had been an alpha, Jongin could swear he had seen her eyes shining and Taemin hissed at her between his teeth while he moved closer to Jongin and brought him away from the class then called his parents. Jongin felt tired a moment later, too tired, so he closed his eyes right after he thanked Taemin with a peck on his cheek.

He woke up in his own bed later that day and he noticed that he was surrounded by teddy bear plushies, banana milk bottles and couple of notes with messy handwriting about how he should rest, drink milk a lot of milk too and just relax because _'you're a lucky bastard.'_. Also couple of the many notes made Jongin laugh wholeheartedly, because they were as ridiculous as cute.

_'Don't forget to do your homework, only because we're in the same class it doesn't mean anything.'_

_'Actually I have your homework at home, but you shouldn't walk out, I will do it for you.'_

_'You know, I sang in the room and you didn't wake up, I didn't know being in heat means being dead.'_

_'Okay, I'm kidding, but still, shouldn't you be horny and desperate?'_

_'Bad question, anyways, do not harm the bears, they will take the pain away.'_

_'You know, screw that when you wake up, just call me. I don't know if your parents will let me see you, but still I might try my luck.'_

_'DO NOT FORGET TO CALL, YOU LITTLE BUTT!!'_

Jongin snored at the last request but he did call Taemin right after he walked to see his mother in the living room. They spoke for a while and she sighed with relief when Jongin mentioned how Taemin reacted right away, so nothing big happened in school. 

"I am so glad that you have Taemin in your life." She spoke with gentle smile on her face and Jongin was relieved for a reason he couldn't name yet. But he knew for sure that his heart felt lighter once she spoke these words, and he couldn't wipe out the smile over his face.

When he called Taemin, neither of them mentioned the heat, the possible rumors, the way Taemin acted and how Jongin was too early in the heat. Instead they spoke about how and what they'll do next week when they had couple of days free and how Taemin would make his banana cake for Jongin.

"You and your banana will kill me." Jongin sighed, he was sleepy and actually he couldn't make himself deal with Taemin's logic about how the fruit was one of the best. Probably it was one of the few that both of them loved, but Taemin's obsession was too strong even for Jongin.

"You will die from too much sleeping, so don't say anything bad for my beloved." Taemin sulked over the other side and chuckled when Jongin couldn't help but let out a snore. "Go to sleep, Jongin, I spoke with your mom and she told me that I can visit you tomorrow."

"You better come, I'm bored." Jongin spoke sleepily and he could only hear the gentle hum of Taemin's voice on the other side before he slept deeply and dreamed of cute teddy bears, which he could easily admit was low-key creepy.

 

 

Jongin was seventeen when he had his first kiss with Taemin, and his first kiss in general too. It was unexpected but it was pleasant.

It was a normal day as usual, nothing different except maybe the way his mother called him couple of times while he was still in school and probably she sounded a little bit nervous too.

"You have to buy some things from the store before you go back home, you should call Taemin to help you and I sent you the list of the things." She demanded over the phone and sighed once she realized that she didn't even ask if Jongin had a plan after school. "You're okay with this right?"

"Of course I am, mom. I'll go to Taemin now and we'll be done in couple of hours because I have two more classes." Jongin replied, wondering if he was going to be okay. His mother was more nervous than usual too.

"Thank you, Jongin, I love you!" Jongin could swear he could hear his mother's smile over the phone and chuckled with _'I love you too, mom!'_ before he ended the call and turned to Taemin who was right next to him, drinking strawberry milk. They were outside, waiting for their next period to start.

"So what do you say is going on?" The older asked and sat on the ground after he found a decent shadow from under the trees. Jongin followed with a groan. The weather was too hot and the sun was strong enough to make Jongin feel as if he was going to melt soon.

"My aunt and uncle with their girls are coming over here for a visit and also to check out the university one of the girls will be at." Jongin let out a frustrated sigh. "So we told them that they could visit us. I have nothing against them, but my sisters would be home all the time because they missed each other or something. And my mom is worried because she has to take of everything and you get the idea." Jongin knew he spoke too much at once but he was tired, he wanted to go home and the fact that this was happening now, when the weather was growing warmer with every second, didn't appeal to him so much.

"And you have to buy things too, which clearly means I'm in the deal too." Taemin playfully glare at Jongin. "Don't you dare to let some of your cousins or sisters to jump on me, I'm innocent man!"

"Yeah, believe this and you'll be happiest alone." Jongin rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on, I want to eat something before the next class."

"Yes, your highness." Jongin laughed when he heard Taemin's bored voice and sulking sounds which sounded like moans too, but Jongin never commented on this. He actually enjoyed the sound, it gave him the thought that probably Taemin was letting out sounds only for him.

Jongin ate in hurry because he didn't calculate his time right and he was going to be late which Taemin who was too busy to read some comics he brought on the way to school and Jongin had to pull him over for class. Their teacher wouldn't be so happy to see them panting while walking through the door, neither Jongin would be able to keep his expression neutral while Taemin would look as cool as always. Yet they managed to reach the classroom right on time and take their seats before the teacher.

Once the two classes were over, Jongin had to pull Taemin once again, but this time towards the store because they had to move fast or his mother would be with panic attack by the time they're home. And Jongin loved his mother too much to let her stress over something like this. He was tempted though, when Taemin had mentioned how they should try some of the new food stalls on the street on their way home, because the woman working on one of them was the best because she was giving extra portions of everything they would order.

Jongin had promised that they'll pay her a visit tomorrow or later today if he was going to be free before the family would arrive at his house. Taemin nodded in understanding and said that maybe Jongin had to have sleepover at his house and play some of the new games he had bought some time ago. Jongin could never say no for a calm night in front of the screen with awesome games in the deal and of course, Taemin's company.

However, Jongin didn't think that they would have to bring six big bags full with vegetables, meat, drinks and many seasonings, some sweets too and couple of bottles of milk because Jongin's mother wished to try doing some sweet creams with it, since apparently one of the girls loved them. Jongin thought that it was very sweet of his mother that she was going to do so many things, but he was tired, slightly annoyed that his mother felt obligated to do this but in the same time excited, because he rarely met of his family outside of his parents and sisters. 

"You should bring me to a romantic dinner after all I do for you." Taemin teased but Jongin didn't miss the tired breaths Taemin was taking or the way the sweat was obvious on Taemin's forehead. 

"I will." Jongin agreed right away. He planned to do something for Taemin anyways, maybe book him couple of hours in the local dancing studio. "Let's get some rest by the park, I feel as if my hands will die on me soon." Jongin groaned to make his whine more obvious and Taemin chuckled, yet followed without complaining, probably he was going to ask for rest himself soon. 

They sat on a bench in the part where the shadow was thick enough that they could feel the light wind dancing around them. Both of them sighed with relief when they felt it and Jongin could swear that he heard that Taemin's back was cracking the moment he stretched his back and Jongin couldn't help but chuckle. He knew that Taemin was strong but he never liked to move heavy things around like he had to do this now. The only heavy thing Taemin was doing, was dancing and probably holding his banana milk.

"Probably you should do something about your bones, you'll end up a wreck soon." Jongin teased, he loved making fun of Taemin for being couple of months older because it was funny how Taemin responded.

However, Jongin was slightly surprise when Taemin only turned to look at Jongin and shook his head with a frown. As if he was disappointed, maybe he was unsure or angry, but Jongin felt confused because it was rare for Taemin to react this way towards him. Even when they fought, which was very rare to happen, but still a big amount of time, Taemin never stayed this quiet.

"Are you okay?" Jongin asked worriedly and when he didn't get an answer, Jongin felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I just..."

"I know, I just..." Taemin stopped for a short moment, only to frown deeper and then shake his head. "I was just thinking." He replied in the end shortly and Jongin frowned as response.

"What did you think about then?" Jongin knew that if it wasn't his place to ask, Taemin would just change the topic but he felt uneasy when Taemin groaned and pushed his fingers through his hair, making it messier than usual.

"You and us, what we do now, how we will change, what I want to do and possibly have with you, this kind of things..." Jongin felt a small painful itch in his heart when he heard the insecurity in Taemin and the way he shook his legs while waiting for Jongin to respond in some way. Jongin was speechless, he wished that he could reply right away, but his brain was working fast and steady to put all the pieces together.

"What exactly you mean by this?" Jongin knew he might sound so dumb or annoying, but he hoped that he would be considered bold too.

"You know, since we always speak about how we belong to each other, have you not thought of how our relationship would change at some point?" Taemin was reluctant to give reply to his own question so instead he turned around to face Jongin. They were both slightly blushing, feeling uncomfortable in each other's presence for the first time since they first met.

"I did, but I thought that if things were going to happen between us, they shall happen on their own." Jongin always believed in this and he didn't wish to change anything of it. He didn't want to do some wrong move and he didn't want to break anything they had been building for years.

"Actually, I wanted to kiss you and touch you since last year." Taemin confessed and Jongin was surprised that his friend didn't even look slightly embarrassed anymore, instead he looked more determined than couple of moments ago. Jongin, on the other side, was sure that he was blushing mess.

"Because of my heat?" Jongin asked consciously of the thought that his heart might be broken if Taemin said one certain answer.

"No, actually, I don't think of touching you at all while you're in heat because I'm worried you're in pain." Taemin stopped for a moment to think over and then he smiled. "I want you when you're like this, sweaty mess next to me and being worried about your mom, but in the same time, you're worried that I'll get too tired."

"You have some kinky things in your head." Jongin teased because he didn't know how to respond to this. He found out that he felt sexually attracted to Taemin when he saw him change his sweaty clothes off after dance practice four months ago and Jongin almost drooled over him but never said anything.

"Oh, you have no idea." Taemin gave a playful wink and Jongin rolled his eyes.

"Come on, stop messing around and let's go. My mom must wait for us." Jongin stuck out his tongue and stood up to take his bags.

Taemin frowned then, although it stayed unnoticed by Jongin because he was too busy to get ready for their heavy walk. Taemin knew that if they didn't speak over it, Jongin would never bring the conversation again and Taemin was shy enough about it, although he was too open about topics like sex and hook up, make out too, but not ever when these things concerned in any way Jongin.

So he did the only thing he could come up with. The most cliche move from all the dramas he had watched. Taemin stood in the same time with Jongin, grabbing Jongin's elbow when the boy didn't expect it at all. Jongin stumbled a little bit because he was frightened, but he regained his balance just when Taemin was turning him around to face him. This was the most awkward act of affection for Taemin. 

He put his free palm on Jongin's nape and pulled him closer, clashing their lips together and waited for a moment if he was going to be pushed away. But he concluded that if Jongin didn't react, even though the boy must have been surprised, Taemin would take this further. He wanted to show to Jongin that he was serious and that he wasn't messing around with him about these things, emotions and relationship. So when he felt how Jongin relaxed, Taemin attacked and slowly moved his lips over Jongin's without making the kiss too deep.

Jongin was in shock, he couldn't explain all the emotions he felt, except the startling part coming from Taemin's sudden move, but he was actually happy. While he could feel Taemin's lips over his, Jongin felt his insides feel warm, calm as if he had finally found the last piece of a puzzle and Jongin couldn't explain why he felt this way, but he was happy. He loved how warm Taemin's lips felt, how he could hear the gentle warm air coming from the breaths Taemin was letting out over his face. Jongin could feel how Taemin's lips trembled a little bit while trying to keep the kiss keep going and Jongin felt the need that he didn't mind this. So as inexperienced Jongin was, he copied the moves Taemin did and the latter let out a little moan.

Jongin chuckled against their connected lips and moved closer to Taemin so that their chests were almost touching and once again Jongin could relate the emotions that he was feeling as home and he circled his arms around Taemin's waist. He enjoyed the warmness and he even let out a groan when Taemin moved away first but smiled widely when he noticed how much the older was blushing.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that I want you, you know?" Taemin said breathless. "I want to keep you."

"Good, because I planned to keep you too, now pick the bags we need to get home." Jongin replied with almost boring tone and he was so satisfied when he noticed the shocked expression on Taemin.

"Why are you suddenly being all cold?" Taemin asked but he hurried to get the bags with him while he was trying to catch with Jongin.

"I'm not, I just want to go home." Jongin rolled his eyes when Taemin groaned. "And I loved the kiss, we should repeat it."

These words made Taemin almost fell but he let out a victorious cry and Jongin couldn't help but laugh. He was stupid to think that anything between them would change. However, he had seen through too many cases that things didn't go good. 

But his wish came true and the kisses got a daily thing for them, just like holding hands. Instead of spending their time always inside their houses, both of them were going out on small dates, they exchanged stupid love sick glances as their mutual friends told them. They were giving each other small chocolates, sometimes they were in forms of small gifts with cute notes to make each other's day better. Sometimes Jongin brought lucky charms for Taemin and left it on his desk if the boy was gone off somewhere. The other times, it was Taemin who did this.

They were growing happier every day together. They didn't call each other boyfriends yet, they didn't feel the need to put a label to something which had existed through the years but they had finally been brave enough to take another step into it.

Jongin had felt embarrassed and ashamed at first when he noticed the knowing look from his parents, but he sighed with relief when Taemin called him to speak about this and if they should officially come out to their parents, but in the end they decided to keep things low.

 

 

They were in their third official month together when they told each other for the first time: _"I love you."_

It was just a rainy night, Jongin had sprained his leg and Taemin was bringing him home. They were both wet and tired, Taemin was scolding Jongin for being reckless but in the end, he just gave him couple of sweet kisses and he finally spilled the words.

"Damn, I love you so damn much!" he said and Jongin stared in disbelieve. He didn't know what was more shocking: the fact that Taemin confessed while cursing, or the fact that Jongin's heart was going crazy since the second he had heard the words coming out of Taemin's mouth.

"I love you too." Jongin replied although he wanted to reply with something else. 

"Good, then stop making me worry so much about you!" Taemin scolded one more time before he gave Jongin one last kiss, and started helping him walk into his home where Jongin's mother was just unlocking the front door. She was smiling a little bit too widely for Jongin's taste.

 

 

And now Jongin was in his final year in high school, confused, in love and happy with Taemin, however, it wasn't once or twice when Jongin was acting as if he didn't know who Taemin was and avoiding him because of Taemin's comments about Jongin's behind, followed with their friends' giggles and letting out some whistles followed with: _"Shake that ass for us, Jongin."_

The only thing which had stopped Jongin from turning around to punch their friends was that Taemin was faster and closer to them. Jongin couldn't help but let out a satisfying smirk when he heard the groans and the moans of pain followed with frantic apologizes and Taemin cursing them of degrading Jongin's position in life, which was honestly so ridiculous coming from Taemin's own mouth, having in mind that he was the cause of it in first place.

However, Jongin didn't mind. Not when Taemin slowly moved his way to him, lean his head on his shoulder or give gentle kisses on Jongin's neck and cheeks as small apologize without words and move back to his place. Jongin never commented on this habit, neither did he mind. It was the opposite, he found it endearing and something special shared only between both of them.

The small touches showing their affection had started to be more often once they started their final year. Both of them were worried about what would happen with them, as a couple, as individuals and their life. They hadn't decided yet, what they would take as majors once they finish school. What would happen to them if they had to go to different universities? Both had their own worries and the fact that they could show support to the other without much words, indeed worked the best for them.

Sometimes even after school they would go to some of their houses, as usual, their parents never minded it and they would never start minding soon, both Jongin and Taemin would cuddle for a while, legs tangled and hands roaming around to show a security they might feel the need to have. Neither of them was vocal about feelings, thoughts, insecurities or the idea of future and what they wanted, however, they knew that they would never be ready to let go of each other.

"I believe you should speak with Taemin about how you feel and speak about your future." Jongin's mother spoke over dinner. Jongin almost choked on his food while his father looked between both of them, not sure if he should speak about anything yet.

"Why the sudden topic..." Jongin spoke with small voice, he knew that being mates with Taemin was something important, but they had decided this for years, he doubted it would change and he couldn't understand what his mother meant.

"Being mates is...can be complicated, especially if you are away from one another." She spoke with small frown and Jongin could notice his father nodding without saying anything. "Sometimes you need to make some things clean between both of you, in order to be calm and happy. I could feel that you're restless and from what Taemin's mother said to me the other day, he is the same."

"We're okay." Jongin deadpanned. He had too much on his head, with the exams, thoughts of the future, dance practices which were more often now and he just didn't want to have this conversation with his mother.

"You can be better if you speak things through with him, I can assure you this." She wanted to make sure her point clear and understood and smiled gently at Jongin.

Jongin didn't have to think a lot to follow his mother's advice. He wanted to lie to himself that he shouldn't have been worried about anything, but he was sure that it would only end up worse. So confronting Taemin right after he was out of the showers after dance practice, seemed as the best choice Jongin had seen.

"We need to talk." Jongin noticed how high-pitched his voice sounded and he cleared his throat.

"Okay..." Taemin stared strangely at Jongin, as if he wanted to figure out what was happening. "Is it about finishing school?"

"Yes, we won't have to break up...right?" Jongin could feel how his heart felt heavy only from the thought of it and he couldn't imagine how he would react if Taemin said that they should.

"We're practically married, are you asking me about this for real?" Taemin frowned and Jongin took a step back because Taemin looked angry and Jongin didn't want to see angry Taemin right now. "I can't believe you don't trust me at all. I never thought we would have a conversation like this one because I believed that we made it clear years ago that no matter what we will be together."

Jongin stayed quiet. He knew that Taemin was very confident about them and sometimes Jongin felt uneasy how he could be so sure when Jongin was a nervous mess of uncertainty. They were young, they could be reckless, they could feel lonely and decide to make something which seemed right but in the end to be very wrong. And Jongin was just very worried about mistakes as this one.

"I trust you with everything I have, Jongin, don't you feel the same way?" Taemin asked and Jongin realized that he was hurting Taemin, unconsciously but he was and this broke Jongin too.

"I do, but I don't trust our age and our need to be reckless and probably I don't trust myself, so..."

"So you have to trust me, I never doubted you and I won't give you a reason to doubt yourself too."

Jongin couldn't explain the happiness he felt then and without saying anything he circled his arms around Taemin's neck, not caring if Taemin was still wet and probably cold, Jongin gave him a long and sensual kiss, showing everything he was feeling and especially the gratitude he was feeling towards his lover.

"I love you." Jongin mumbled then against Taemin's lips and the latter chuckled.

"Finally!" Taemin moved his arms above his head and shook them. "I love you so much more!" Jongin rolled his eyes at this but gave a peck on Taemin's lips before slapping his butt and walked out of the showers to wait for Taemin outside. He was so happy that he could swear his heart was going to make a hole through his chest and jump away. So once he was outside, Jongin crouched down and ruffled his hair, letting happy tears to come out and a wide smile to take its place on his face. He wouldn't be left alone.

 

 

They mated for the first time right after graduation. They preferred to call it love making. Since it wasn't the primal need to be claimed or to claim someone, it was the opposite of such feeling. They had felt the moment then, the need to be closer and to share something more between them. Especially because both of them were finally finishing school and were going to university. Both taking dancing majors with the difference that Taemin would go for acting too, while Jongin would try some easy business major, they were growing up.

Both of them were with their uniforms, bringing flowers which were given to them and were holding hands, wide smiles on their faces, while they were walking back home. They decided to go to Jongin's house because his parents had gone to a small business trip because it was an emergency and they apologized for hours until Jongin didn't calm them down, saying that he didn't mind to celebrate later with them. Secretly, he was happy that he could be alone with Taemin.

"I'm sad, we're growing up." Taemin said and chuckled when Jongin groaned next to him. "What? You should feel the same way."

"Let's buy some juice from the store before we get home, we have nothing for drinking." Jongin commented instead and pulled Taemin towards it. Taemin took their connected hands to his lips and kissed Jongin's knuckles while they walked towards the store.

Once they walked into Jongin's house, Taemin circled his arms around Jongin's waist and put his chin on his shoulder, following Jongin around like this. Jongin had let out couple of giggles when Taemin blew air into his ear, tickling the sensitive skin there and sometimes let out a teasing kissing on his nape.

"You're too affectionate." Jongin commented with teasing voice, yet he relaxed into Taemin's hold before they walked into Jongin's bedroom.

"We're free, Jongin. We're really growing up." Taemin whispered and tightened his hold around Jongin.

"We do, but we're doing it together." Jongin walked towards his laptop and turned it on, still having Taemin next to him now, because they sat on Jongin's bed. "What movie we should watch...action, maybe."

"Action or horror, I don't mind either." Taemin replied and nuzzled his nose into Jongin's hair.

"Both then, I wanted to watch couple of movies anyways. Should we eat something now?" Jongin asked because he knew that couple of moments later he would be too lazy to move and he knew Taemin would be lazy too, so they might never get food.

Instead of reply, Jongin received a kiss and slowly the laptop was taken away from him. Jongin didn't mind it even when Taemin pushed him on the bed and took place between his legs. They had done this before and Jongin liked every moment of it. He let out a moan when Taemin teased with his teeth the skin on his neck.

"Do you trust me?" Taemin asked against Jongin's lips and the latter nodded, he knew what was next and he was ready to embrace it with everything.

"I will be stupid if I don't." Jongin replied and moved his head up to kiss Taemin before he tried to sound smart.

They kissed some more then, after that took off their clothes, both of the kissing every part of the barely skin, loving each other. They never used the lust over the act, they took their time exploring everything. Taemin prepared Jongin slowly and showering him with kisses and gentle whispers promising him a forever full with good memories with love and Jongin loved every piece of it. He never thought he could be as relaxed about this as he was now, however, he thought he'll melt soon.

When they were connected, both of them thought that they'll explode. The love, every small spark between them was so obvious that they were overwhelmed with the feelings which was surrounded them. They took their type, they shared every piece of their love into the act and they knew that once it was over what they felt now and what they would felt later would be times stronger. Like a sealed promise of forever, without actual words but shared through gentle touches, making love and lovely sweet kisses making them see stars.

The movies had been forgotten, they just lied down on Jongin's bed, breathing heavily. They were tired, but not enough to sleep, so they stayed entangled with each other.

"I can't see my future without you." Taemin said and kissed Jongin's head, which was on his bare chest.

"I can't think of my life without you." Jongin replied and he knew that they didn't need more words. So he closed his eyes, let out a sigh and finally let the sleep to take over him while he was into the embrace of the only man who could make his complete.

Jongin had always wished to be Taemin's omega and he was sure that Taemin had always wished to be his Alpha no matter what.


End file.
